Lifesize
by jane0904
Summary: Continuing in the Mal/Freya 'verse, River finds herself immersed in a task, and the rest of the crew want to know what's going in. Just a short, four chapter piece of fluff. Read, review, enjoy! Complete now but lots more to come!
1. Chapter 1

River was singing. Just quietly. Not loud enough to wake the ghosts, but just enough to keep her company as she began work.

"Albatross?" It was Mal, and he sounded concerned. "You in there?"

She didn't look up, just carried on. "No."

"Right. So I should just go looking for River someplace else, right?"

"Right."

"Only … are they my best sheets?" Mal stared at the white cotton walls in front of him, curtaining off a goodly portion of the side of the cargo bay.

"No."

"Ah. I was just asking as there's a couple of 'em looks like they're slightly pink, and I seem to recall Kaylee accidentally putting in one of her T's with the laundry that time and we were sleeping on blushing bed linen for a month."

"They weren't doing anything."

"No, no, I conjure you're right about that. Not likely to be tap-dancing around the galley. But they were clean."

"Still clean."

"But not as likely to get used if they're hanging up here." He stepped forward. "What're you doing in there?"

"Nothing."

"Then why –"

"If you ask any more questions I might get cross, and if I get cross it's not good for my hormone levels," River pointed out.

"Maybe not, but this kinda thing ain't exactly good for my own blood pressure."

River stuck her head out between two of the sheets, like a magician about to perform an amazing trick. "Nothing to worry about." She smiled brilliantly then vanished again.

"Mal …" Simon stepped hesitantly out of the common area. "Is there something going on that I might need to know about?"

Serenity's captain turned to look at him. "That depends. Your sister often creates a room for herself, does she?"

"You mean River's –"

"Inside. Yes."

"River?" He moved closer.

"Go away." She didn't sound angry, more … resigned.

"What are you doing, _mei-mei_?"

"Nothing."

"Then why can't I come in and –" He reached out a hand to twitch the sheet aside, but she was faster. In a moment she had stepped through the slight overlap and grabbed his wrist.

"Nothing for you to see," she said, smiling at him.

Simon glanced at Mal, who shrugged. He turned back to his sister. "Um … you're hurting me, River."

She let go, grabbing his fingers lightly and pressing her lips briefly to his hand. "Kiss it better," she said, then slipped behind the curtain again.

"Can you see from above?" Simon asked, rubbing his wrist absently and looking up the stairs.

"Nope. She's managed to sling the sheets across to make a roof as well. Not quite sure how she managed that in her condition, but –"

"I'm only pregnant," River's voice drifted out to them. "Not incapable."

"You checked her hormones this morning?" Mal asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, no, but I was busy changing the dressing on Kaylee's hand, and …" His voice trailed off.

"You know, every day I come more and more to the conclusion that shipboard romances are just plain wrong." Mal shook his head and tutted.

"I'm presuming you're not including yourself in that conclusion."

Mal smiled at Simon's dry tone. "Probably not." He glanced over the young doctor's shoulder. "Did it look to you like River had paint on her?"

Simon was startled. "Well, I didn't …" He looked at his wrist. There were streaks of colour rubbed into his skin where his sister had grabbed him and he'd massaged the bruises. He held it up. "Paint," he agreed.

"River, honey, are you painting?" Mal called, careful not to get too close to the curtain, not wanting to end up black and blue himself.

"Might be."

"Can we see?"

"No. Not finished. Only just started."

A thought occurred to him. "Are you painting the bulkhead?"

"No." They could hear her sigh heavily.

"Only Jayne mentioned something once about you wanting the bay to be sky blue or something …"

"I have canvas," she said, as if she was talking to a somewhat slow and recalcitrant child. "Left over from Theo's troupe. He said I could have it for painting. As a thank you."

"Well, that backdrop you did for him was surely wonderful," Mal conceded. "Only you don't have to paint behind there. And we'd all like to watch you."

"Wouldn't be right. Not until it's ready."

Freya walked down the stairs. "Mal? What's going on?"

"River's painting," he explained, watching her intently as he had done the past few weeks. "Only she won't tell us what it is."

She didn't comment on his gaze, just calling out towards River, "Honey?"

This time the sigh from inside the sheets was much more dramatic. "I have work to do, so I would appreciate it if you could all go away and let me get on with it!"

Freya took a deep breath and looked at the two men. "You know, I think she might have a point. Come on. I think I need a coffee."

"No, look, I really need to –"

She didn't let Simon finish. "Coffee. Now. Or _I'll_ get hormonal."

---

"Cap, what's going on in the cargo bay?" Kaylee asked as the others entered the galley.

"_Bao-bei_, what do you think you're doing?" Simon rushed forward and took the coffee pot out of his wife's hands where she was awkwardly trying to pour herself a cup.

"What does it look like?" She held up her hands, the bandages wrapped tightly around them. "If you weren't so … efficient, I could actually _do_ something."

"Kaylee, those burns were deep. You need to keep them covered so the cream can work properly." He pushed her gently towards the table. "_I'll_ get the coffee."

"Mine's black," Mal said, sitting down. "So's Frey's."

Simon gave him one of the looks he'd perfected over the years, but took four mugs out of the cupboard, even as Freya grinned at him.

"I don't know why she up and bit me," Kaylee said as she took her chair. "Serenity's usually pretty good at telling me when something's going to go before it goes. Can't have been listening."

"My fault," Freya said softly. "I know you've all been keeping an eye on me since Three Hills, and I don't doubt you weren't concentrating as much as you should."

Kaylee blushed a little. "Well, maybe a bit. But it's 'cause we care."

"I know that." She smiled at the younger woman.

"But burning me was a bit much. And while I was trying to fix her, too."

"I'm sure she's sorry. Bethie says she is."

"I know." Kaylee chuckled. "Sometimes I think that daughter of mine hears more than I do."

"Just so long as nothing else busts while you're out of commission," Mal put in.

"Only a few more days, then I should be able to get back to her. And Hank did a grand job once I'd told him what to do."

"You know, maybe you should hold a few lessons," Mal said, considering. "The basics of Firefly maintenance, that kinda thing."

"I could." Kaylee bit her lip. "Frey's pretty good anyway at picking up stuff, and Hank … and of course, River's a natural at most stuff –"

"Aren't we here to _talk_ about River?" Simon interrupted, bringing over two mugs of coffee and putting them down, one for Kaylee and one for Freya.

"Well, I guess that depends on whether you think she's like to be a danger to herself or anyone else," Mal said. "You think maybe we left Sam back on Lazarus too soon?"

"She's not crazy!" Simon insisted, putting the other two mugs a little more forcefully down on the table than was warranted, then wilted a little under Mal's glare. "Well, no more than usual. And I don't think Sam can help with this. It's the pregnancy."

"I kinda figured that, doc."

"And she's not exactly hurting anyone here," Freya pointed out reasonably. "I mean, she even promised she wasn't painting the wall."

"I'm just not sure why she doesn't want us seeing this painting," Simon added.

Mal considered, then turned to his wife. "Can you … look?"

"Apart from the fact that I'm trying to be good and not peek, no. River's way too staticy for me to get anywhere near her. And she's blocking me anyway."

"How about we ask her?" Kaylee suggested, then sank down a little in her seat at the looks from her husband and her captain. "Okay. I guess we did that already."

"I think we just have to wait," Freya added. "Let her get whatever it is out of her system."

"'Sides, it's only a painting," Kaylee pointed out. "How long can it take to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What was that comment you made, _mei-mei_?" Mal asked, leaning on the catwalk and looking down at the shrouded area of his cargo bay. "Only I think you said something about it not taking that long."

Kaylee sighed. "I just thought, you know, a small picture …"

"The Old Masters back on Earth-that-was used to take months to do something that would fit in your pocket," Freya said, standing next to them with Hank and Zoe in attendance.

"Frey, that ain't helping." Mal exhaled heavily. "And she's been under there near twenty-four hours. Don't she need to sleep? Eat? Use the bathroom, or something?"

"Mal, I really don't think you want to follow that train of thought," his wife said.

"You mean …" Several looks crossed his face, from concern to disgust, stopping for a moment to curse his imagination in between.

"Told you."

"That's …" He shook himself. "You know, I really think I've had about enough of this." He stood up straight. "I'm captain. This is my boat. I fought the Alliance, I fought Reavers … hell, I even stared down Badger on a bad day. A ninety-pound girl ain't gonna tell me what to do."

"Kaylee, does Simon have plenty of bandages on hand?" Zoe asked, turning to the young mechanic.

"Sure, but … oh." Kaylee nodded and glanced at Mal. "Plenty," she agreed.

"She won't hurt me," Mal said, stalking down the stairs.

"You can swear to that, can you?" Freya followed, every one else trailing behind.

"She won't hurt me." He stopped outside the curtains. "River, sweetheart, you need to come out of there."

There was no sound. Not even breathing.

"Are we sure she's in there?" Kaylee whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Hank responded, dropping his own voice nevertheless.

"I … it just seemed … but are we? Sure?"

"Go away." River's voice made them all jump.

Mal took a deep breath. "River, if you don't come out, then I'm going to have to come in there."

"Mal." Freya wasn't pleading. Yet.

"What?"

"So not a good idea."

He threw her an annoyed look and turned back to the curtain. "I'm gonna count to five, River. One, two –"

"Kaylee, go get Jayne. Before there's blood spilled," Zoe directed.

"I'm already here," the big man said, standing on the catwalk above them. "What's goin' on?"

"Mal's playing at being captain," Hank explained.

"I'm not playing!" Mal crossed his arms.

"What's … Mal?" Simon asked, stepping into the cargo bay. "I heard voices."

"Have you checked your sister's hormone levels since this started?" Mal demanded.

"Well, no. She won't come out, so I –"

"Fine." He turned back. "River, you know the deal. Pincushion or shuttle. Your choice."

"I'm busy." River was sounding increasingly exasperated.

"River …"

"Fine." A hand snaked out between the curtains, somewhat paint stained. "Check." Simon stepped quickly forward and pressed his little gadget against her finger. "Ow."

The hand pulled back again and there was a humming sound, then Simon sighed. "Pretty normal. For a pregnant woman in her sixth month."

"And for River?" Zoe asked.

"Not bad. Certainly no reason for her to be acting like this."

"I'm not acting. I'm painting." Her voice was slightly muffled, as if she had a brush in it.

"Well, I think you should stop now," Simon said, using the voice he'd always kept in hand at the hospital, for small children who wouldn't do what they were told. He conveniently forgot that the last time he tried it the little boy had kicked him hard on the shins and run screaming away down the corridor. He hadn't been able to walk properly for a week.

There was mutterings and grumblings from inside the sheets, but River finally slipped out. She looked something of a mess. Her hair was untidily pulled back from her face, and paint streaked almost every inch of bare skin, while splashes of colour made her dress look like something out of a modern art gallery.

"Well?" she asked, glaring at him, her own arms crossed and her face bearing an expression reminiscent of Mal's when his temper had grown shorter than usual.

"River, I think we need to lie down for a while." Simon tried a smile.

Jayne snorted. "Hell, doc, no wonder she never took no notice of you, talking to her like that. She ain't six."

"When I was six I hated it too," River said quietly, her eyes not leaving her brother. "I am busy. If _you_ want to go and lie down, go ahead. I'm sure Kaylee will be only too pleased to join you. But I have things to do."

Simon looked round at Mal, his eyes beseeching.

Mal glared back, but said, "River, you've been doing those things for a while. A break ain't gonna mean you have to stop. Just slow down a little."

"You'll look."

Mal's eyes involuntarily moved towards the opening in the curtains. "No, we wouldn't."

"You would."

"I promise we won't."

She sighed. "Then I don't have much choice." But instead of stepping away from the sheets, as they expected, she reached behind her and brought out …

"Where the hell'd she get that?" Mal stared at Vera, looking huge in River's tiny hands, as Hank and Kaylee took a step backwards. "How did she –"

"No idea," Simon said unhappily.

Mal turned to Jayne. "Did you get it for her?"

"Nope." The big man shook his head firmly. "Nothing to do with me."

"But there was someone watching her all the time."

"Will'o'the'wisp, that's my girl," Jayne said almost proudly.

"She could have brought it with her," Freya pointed out, sounding far too reasonable for the situation. Stepping forward, she smiled at the young psychic. "River, are you actually planning on shooting anyone today?"

"That depends." She suppressed a yawn. "I need to rest. But if I do you'll come in and look, and then the magic will be broken and it will all run away through the gratings and out into space. And I don't think I have the energy to find it again."

Mal exchanged a faintly worried glance with Simon. "River, _xiao nu_, you really need to put that down."

She shook her head. "Not going to get around me by calling me daughter." She smiled a little. "Even if I like it."

"Aw, hell." Jayne stepped forward. "Here. Give it to me."

"No."

"I ain't going inside, girl. Just gonna take over while you get yourself a nap." He held out his hand.

"Promise me you won't let anyone look?"

He grinned. "Course I do."

She relaxed. "Thank you, Jayne," she said formally.

"Anytime." He took Vera from her fingers and turned around, cradling his very favourite weapon in his arms. "You rest now."

She reached up onto the tips of her bare toes and kissed his cheek. "I love you," she whispered into his ear.

"Good. 'Cause you know I feel the same." He grinned at her. "Go on, now. Go have a sleep. It'll all still be here when you get back."

She stretched, her limbs lengthening like a cat – a somewhat bizarrely pregnant cat, but feline nevertheless. "Good night," she said, smiling at everyone, before scampering up the stairs to the shuttle.

"Jayne, I don't know how you did that, but I'm glad you did," Simon said, exhaling in relief. "Now, let's see –" He reached out a hand to move the sheet curtain to one side, but Jayne was suddenly in his face.

"Nope. That ain't happening, doc."

Simon's jaw dropped. "What?"

"You wanna do something useful? Get your sis some food so she can eat when she wakes up. But you ain't coming in here." He planted his feet firmly on the deck.

"But that's crazy."

"No, it ain't."

"It's not," Freya said quietly. "He promised. And you should know by now that Jayne keeps his promises to River."

"Yes, but –"

"No buts, Simon." She stepped next to the big mercenary, facing the doctor. "No-one's going in here. Whatever it is, it's important to her. So we respect her wishes."

"Freya –"

"Doc, I think you heard my wife say no," Mal interrupted. "I don't know what River's up to, but thanks to Jayne at least she ain't gonna drop from exhaustion any time soon, so you just be grateful for small mercies. And do like he says – get her some food."

Simon looked like he was about to argue, but Kaylee put her arm through his. "Come on," she said, tugging gently. "I can't hold a knife yet, so you're gonna have to cut the bread for me."

"_Gingwa cao de liumang_," Simon muttered.

Mal laughed. "You been practicing your swearing lately, doc?"

Kaylee shook her head. "Come _on_, Simon." She led him out of the cargo bay and back through the common area.

"You too," Zoe said to Hank.

"You think there's gonna be any more fireworks? Only I don't want to miss them if there are."

"No more today, dear."

"Pity." He followed her up the stairs.

Mal waited until they'd disappeared through the upper doorway before saying, "You really think River's okay?" and pulling Freya into his embrace. He circled his arms around her waist.

"Didn't you notice who was missing from this little scene?" she asked, snuggling closer to him, feeling his warmth along the length of her body.

Mal suddenly realised. "The kids."

"The kids. If there was a problem I think Bethie would be the first one out here. It's her Auntie River, after all."

"And Ethan ain't worried either, is he?"

She smiled, then leaned forward and kissed his mouth, feeling it open a little to her. "Not one bit." She bit gently at his lower lip. "Soon as she's ready, she'll show us."

"Mal, you think you could take it someplace else?" Jayne complained, sitting down on a crate and stroking Vera. He was looking at them with something approaching nausea. "It ain't natural, the way you two can't keep your hands off each other."

Freya laughed. "When you finally get married, you'll see."

"It doesn't stop them now," Mal put in. "Did I tell you what I saw when I got up for a drink a couple of nights ago? And on the dining table too." He glared at Jayne, who went pink at the tips of his ears. "Never did see such a sight before."

"Yeah, right," Jayne grumbled. "Like I ain't never walked in on you two either."

"My boat."

"Ya know, Mal, one day that just ain't gonna wash no more."

"Not today," the captain of Serenity said firmly.


	3. Chapter 3

River woke up in the semi-darkness of the shuttle, and as always let her mind run through the ship, making sure everything was okay, nothing needed killing, and people weren't doing something they shouldn't. Her nose wrinkled at what her brother and his wife were up to in the infirmary – even temporarily without the use of her hands Kaylee was still able to make him moan – but everything else seemed fine.

She touched her belly, her psyche circling down to the child growing within. Sleeping at the moment. She smiled. She knew the sex, of course, and Jayne had finally got up the courage to ask her, and she'd told him, but she was pretty sure no-one else knew. Even Freya had been careful not to peek.

She sighed and let the static wash back over her. It was getting more and more difficult to see through it, and it always made the bridge of her nose hurt when she tried, but it was her job to make sure the crew were safe.

Sitting up, she stretched a little, aware of a certain emptiness inside. Hungry. Her eyes fell on the plate of sandwiches next to the bed, and she grinned. With quick fingers she pulled it onto her lap and ripped off the clear plastic covering, devouring the food almost before she had a chance to savour it. She smiled, though. Kaylee must have been involved somewhere along the line, since the fake-chicken protein slices had a thin layer of her mother's relish on, making it taste nearly real.

As the last morsel disappeared down her throat, she lay back, satisfied for the moment. Then she sat up abruptly, swinging her legs over the side of the bunk. Jumping to her feet she grabbed the dress she had taken off only five hours, thirteen minutes and seven seconds before – or thereabouts – and ran out of the shuttle.

Skidding to a halt on the catwalk, grasping the handrail tightly, she looked over.

"Hi," Jayne said, smiling up at her.

"Hi." She released the railing and started down the stairs.

"You thought I was asleep?"

"I wasn't sure." She fiddled with her dress. "Did anyone …"

"Nope. Your bro was hanging around for a while, but I sent him away with a flea in his ear, and he ain't come back. Frey brought me some food, but that was it."

"She didn't try and persuade you to let her look?"

"She trusts you, River."

She nodded seriously. "She does." Putting her head on one side, she looked at him. "Do you want to see?"

"Not 'less you want to show me."

"It's not ready yet." She bit her lip.

"Then I can wait. Hell, you know I can do that."

"Are you going to stand guard while I work?"

"Ain't got nothing better I wanna do, so I'm figuring I'll stay put."

She hugged him, her belly pressed into him so he could feel his off-spring. "I love you, Jayne."

"Love you too, moonbrain." He nodded towards the curtain. "Better get on with it, though, 'fore you give your brother a heart attack or something."

"It won't fail – his heart's strong."

"You keep an eye on him?"

"On everyone."

He hugged her. "That's good." Kissing her gently on the lips, as if he'd been doing it all his life, he let her go. "Go on," he said softly. "Got work to do."

She flashed him a wonderful, loving smile, and dipped back into the curtains.

---

"How's it going?" Freya asked, an hour later, carrying Jesse through to the infirmary for her monthly check-up.

"Coming along." Jayne eased his backside on the crate. Not that it helped. His ass was in serious danger of falling asleep.

"Have you seen it yet?"

"Nope. Don't want to. Not 'til she's ready."

Freya smiled. "You're a good man, Jayne."

He grunted. "Don't go telling anyone, Frey. Don't do my rep any good to hear you saying that about me. 'Specially since it ain't true."

She patted him on the arm and went on her way, Jesse gurgling and blowing bubbles at her Uncle Jayne over her mother's shoulder.

---

"_Mei-mei_?" Simon stood a distance outside the linen wall, his scanner in his hand.

"She's busy," Jayne said, startling him since he'd had his eyes closed, doing an excellent impression of having fallen into a doze.

"I know that."

"Then why're you bothering her?"

"I wanted to test her blood."

"Is it gonna matter if it's not done today?" Jayne asked, opening his blue eyes.

"Well –"

"I mean, Frey ain't worried. So I'm figuring neither should you."

"But –"

"She's promised not to kill anyone. Not 'less she posts a sign first."

Simon's jaw slammed shut, then he managed to grind out, "She's my sister, Jayne."

"And she's my woman. You leave her be 'til she finishes, _dong mah_?" He glared at the young man until he went away, muttering to himself.

"Thank you," River said.

"You're welcome."

---

"Uncle Jayne, are you going to play with us?" Bethie stood in front of the big man, looking up into his face. Ethan was next to her, grasping her hand.

"What're you playing?" Jayne asked.

"Hide'n'seek." The little girl smiled. "Now Ben's started to walk, it's fun."

"You mean he's hiding from Zoe?"

"Uncle Hank's looking for him right now. It's time for his bath." The smile grew wider. "Uncle Jayne, I didn't know Uncle Hank knew some of those words."

Jayne chuckled. "Your Uncle Hank knows a damn sight more of 'em than he lets on. 'N' I think we need to keep it secret that you heard."

"Is that good?" Ethan asked.

"It is for us." He leaned forward, looking into the little boy's blue eyes. "But don't go telling your Pa we know. That makes it more fun too."

"'Kay, Uncle Jayne."

"_Are_ you going to play with us?" Bethie asked again.

"Well, I'm kinda busy right now."

"You're sitting."

"That can be being busy too."

"If I sit Momma asks if I want her to find me something to do," she pointed out.

"That's 'cause she's your Momma. And I'm a grown man."

"Doesn't stop you playing with us."

"That's true."

"Are you going to play with your baby?" Ethan asked.

"Sure am."

"And us?"

"All o' you." There was the faint noise of a pilot calling mournfully for his son. "Now, you two'd better go get Ben from his hiding place 'fore Uncle Hank gets into too much trouble."

Bethany smiled. "Too late for that."

"Auntie Zoe?"

"Auntie Zoe," the little girl confirmed.

"Well, you can earn them brownie points and find Ben for 'em."

"Okay, Uncle Jayne." She stretched up and kissed his cheek before skipping off, Ethan running with her.

A hand slid down his chest, the arm it was attached to coming out between the gap in the curtains. "You are going to make such a good father," River said softly.

"I just talk to 'em, is all."

"Like they're grown up."

"Is that the trick?"

"They love you."

"They're okay." He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "How much longer, girl? I'm gonna have this crate embedded in my cheeks if I don't get the circulation going again."

"Not long." She stroked his face and disappeared back inside her studio.

He sighed. "Long as it takes," he muttered, easing himself again. "Long as it takes."

---

"Jayne, go take a rest." Mal walked down the stairs.

The big man shook his head. "Sorry, but I got my orders. No-one gets inside 'til moonbrain's ready."

"I'm not going inside. In fact, I'll stand watch for a while." He chuckled. "And it's not my idea, if that's what you're wondering."

"Frey?"

Mal nodded. "She thinks you need to be relieved."

"Well, I could do with going for a –"

"She meant for you to take a break."

Jayne stood up, wincing slightly as his legs complained. "You want Vera?" He held out the Callahan.

"You're letting me hold her?" Mal was almost shocked.

"Only for a while. Don't go getting too attached."

"You offered her to me once, remember? When –"

"This ain't the time to be bringing that up," Jayne interrupted quickly, glancing over his shoulder. "Just … don't drop her or nothing."

Mal took the gun. "I won't."

Jayne didn't look convinced, but strode off towards the john outside the guest quarters.

"I know about that," River's voice came out, like an unseen spirit. "How he offered you Vera in exchange for Saffron."

"I've wondered whether I shouldn't've said yes," Mal admitted, perching his buttocks on the warm crate. "Mainly I wondered that as I fell to the floor unconscious."

"The goodnight kiss."

"Yeah."

"He forgets I know these things. It worries him I might get angry."

"Does it?"

River slid out of the curtains. "No." She stroked her belly. "He loves me now. More even than Vera."

"That's saying something, albatross."

She sat down next to him. "We fit."

"I think you do." He risked a look through the gap in the sheets, but he couldn't see anything. "So … how close are you to being done?"

"It's finished."

He stared at her in surprise. "Really? That's great."

"It was finished two hours ago."

"Two …" Mal's brows drew together. "Why haven't you told anyone, River?"

"Because I've been trying to make a decision."

"What kind of decision?"

"Whether to destroy it or not."

Mal put Vera down on the deck, very carefully. "Destroy it." He sat back up straight and put his hands on the young woman's shoulders, turning her so he could look into her dark eyes. "You've just spent the better part of two days painting. You've threatened my entire crew, almost worn yourself down to a frazzle, given your brother a heart attack –"

"No attack," she muttered, dropping her face.

"-and now you're saying you might destroy it?" He shook his head. "You want to explain this to me, preferably in captain-dummy talk."

She wouldn't look at him. "It's not safe."

"Okay, that's too much dummy. Elaborate. Just a little."

She stood up and held out her hand. "Come and see."


	4. Chapter 4

River led him through the linen curtains. "Come and see," she repeated.

"Dear God in Heaven," Mal murmured, taking a step backwards and letting go of her hand. "That's …"

"I wanted to capture it all," the young woman said, not hearing him. But I think I've gone too far." She folded her legs under herself and sank gracefully to the floor.

"Too far?"

"Stolen from them. From you."

He sat down, a little less elegantly, next to her. "How'd you figure that?"

"Taken something I shouldn't."

"Well, my pockets don't seem no lighter than they did this morning. So I think you need to explain a little."

"Captain-dummy talk?" She smiled slightly.

"If at all possible."

She leaned against him. "On Earth-that-was, many cultures believed that taking a picture of someone stole a little piece of their soul. Take too many and they cease to exist."

"And that's what you think you've done here?" he asked, his voice soft, somewhat tender.

"Made it too real. Is it more real than the reality? Is the _now_ fractured because of what I've done?" She shook her head, her dark hair coming undone even more from its haphazard clips. She stood up quickly. "I should destroy it before anyone else sees and becomes entwined in the glamour and can't get loose. Before it sucks the life force from everyone, imprisoning it in canvas and paint." She picked up something from the crate she was using as her table, lifting it high above her, and particles of light were slit along the razor edge.

"Whoa, there," Mal said, scrambling to his feet. "That's sharp." He reached round her, his arm encircling her growing belly, and put his other hand on her raised one. "And I don't think you wanna do this."

She didn't fight him, but there was an obstinacy in her that made her solid. "I do."

"River, can I show you something?"

She was startled. "Show … me?"

"Yeah. Just something I carry with me. Only you need to put that knife down 'fore you hurt yourself. Or me."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "I wouldn't ever hurt you. Not intentionally."

He had to smile. "That's good to know, but I'd kinda like a bit more of a guarantee on that." He shrugged. "And if you really want to cut this thing up after, I'll help you."

For a long moment she didn't move, just staring into his blue eyes, seeing the honesty he kept hidden from anyone outside his family. Her muscles relaxed a little. "All right." She lowered her arm, placing the blade carefully on the crate.

"That Binky?" he asked, letting her go.

"Yes."

"Jayne know you've got her? Him?" He paused. "Whatever?"

"No."

"Then we won't tell him."

"Okay." She turned from the disturbing painting. "What did you want to show me?"

Mal reached into the breast pocket of his dark red shirt, soft from many washes, and pulled out a small capture. It was one of the old type, that held a series of stills, but it still worked. Moving her so that her back was against his chest, he put his arms around her and activated the mechanism. It took a moment to warm up, then a picture appeared.

"Oh." River reached up, touching the screen gently with the tip of one finger, tracing the image of Mal and Freya, him in his suit, her in her red dress.

"Yeah." Mal smiled. "My wedding. The day I said yes to being with the most amazing woman in the 'verse." He chuckled, and she could feel the rhythm running through her. "Most damn infuriatin' sometimes, too, but that makes it fun."

"You keep this with you?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Often as I can," Mal admitted. "For a while now. Only reason it weren't lost in the water that day on Three Hills was 'cause I'd changed my shirt and not moved it over." He pressed the button.

"Ethan."

"First picture of him. Jayne took it, so that's why it's a bit skewed, but it's the very first. Got a lot more now, a'course, but he was only a few hours old here."

She looked at the picture of Freya holding the tiny baby, Mal standing behind her, his hand on their son's head. Unconsciously she stroked her belly. "Small."

"Yeah. So small. And a person I never thought in my life I'd ever get to see."

She reached up and pressed the button. "Next."

Mal grinned. "Impatient, ain't you?"

"Yes."

The picture now became Jesse, asleep in her crib, her little thumb in her mouth. "My girl," Mal murmured.

"You were crying when you took this."

He swallowed. "Maybe I was. Her first picture, too." Putting his hand on her shoulder he turned her round. "These … my family … you think they've taken something from them? Made Ethan and Jesse less than they are?"

"I …"

"My family, River. And there's others on here, of you and Jayne, Simon, Kaylee … all of you. I wouldn't keep them if I thought I was taking something away from any of you." He glanced up at the picture. "This won't."

"It might. It's such an ancient belief."

"River, we ain't ancient." He paused as if in thought. "Well, maybe Jayne is –" She hit him and he winced. Then he smiled. "Albatross, I meant it. You decide to cut it to pieces, I'll help you. But I think the others need to see it first. It's … they need to see it."

"River?" Jayne's voice outside. "You okay?"

"Yes," she said, smiling at Mal. "I think I am now." She walked quickly to the curtain, sticking her head through. "Jayne, would you get everyone down here? It's time."

"You finished?"

"Yes."

Jayne grinned at her and loped over to the com unit by the doors. "Uh … would all a' you … there's something … aw, hell, just get your asses into the cargo bay, _mah shong_." His voice echoed throughout the ship.

"Ever the diplomat," Mal muttered witheringly, then said louder, "Come on. Better get my sheets down."

River nodded and between them they took down the bed linen, leaving only one covering the picture. As they finished the rest of the crew clattered down stairs and out of the common area, congregating behind them.

"Sir?" Zoe asked, Ben held firmly by the hand.

"River has something to show us," Mal said, stepping back so the young woman could take centre stage.

She smoothed her dress down over her expanding waistline, then looked around at everyone. "I wanted to apologise first. I shouldn't have held Vera on you, but I needed … I needed to work alone. But I didn't know if anyone was going to see it at all, until Mal … well, we spoke." She stopped, unsure of herself.

"You didn't know?" Freya echoed, Jesse sitting on her hip, her eyes huge. "Why, honey?"

"I didn't know if it was safe."

"Auntie River," Bethany piped up. "_I_ want to see it."

"Me too," Kaylee said, Hope in her arms. "We all do."

Jayne stepped forward and pulled River into his embrace. "Come on, moonbrain. Ain't nothing to be afraid of here."

She let his heat soothe her a moment, then nodded. Pulling on the sheet, she revealed the painting.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

Finally Hank spoke. "That's … amazing." He walked forward to examine it more closely. "I feel like I could step into it."

"Don't!" River warned.

"Better not, sweetie," Zoe agreed. "Might not get you back. Might want to stay there forever."

"River, this is incredible." Simon tore his gaze from the painting for a moment, and smiled at his sister. "You are so talented."

"Thank you." She leaned back on Jayne, feeling his strength.

"I look like that?" he asked, his voice rumbling into her.

"To me."

"I might have missed this," Freya murmured, her eyes trying to mist over, and felt Mal's arm reach around her waist, holding her close.

"I wouldn't have painted it if you'd not been here, _niang mu zi_," River said softly.

Kaylee jiggled Hope. "See?" she whispered. "There you are."

Bethany didn't say a word, just led Ethan up to the picture. Her eyes were huge and bright, her mouth a perfect 'O'.

Then silence descended again as they all stared at the painting. The painting of them all. In it, front and centre, a lifesize Mal was sitting, one ankle crossed over the other knee, leaning back in a heavy chair. Next to him stood Freya, Jesse in her arms, Ethan at her feet. She had one hand on Mal's shoulder. The other side stood Zoe, Hank next to her, Ben laughing and reaching out from his father's arms. Next along were Simon and Kaylee, Bethany holding onto his hand, grinning widely. Kaylee had Hope on her hip, just as she did in real life.

At the other edge of the painting were Jayne and River, his arms around her, his hands on her swollen stomach, protecting her and their unborn child. He was fully armed, and Vera leaned against a crate of grenades.

Behind them stood Inara, Sam at her side. He of all of them wasn't looking out – he had eyes only for the woman next to him, his fingers gently moving a lock of her dark hair from her shoulder. Noni was beside them, laughing and covering her mouth with her hand.

A little further back, not quite as distinct but very recognisable, stood the forms of Wash and Book, with something of a hint of angel wings behind them, all feathers and gossamer. Book had his Bible in his hand, while Wash was holding a dinosaur. And in the background, sitting on a hill, was Serenity, sparkling in the sunshine, her engine glowing, ready to take them all out into the black.

"It's good work, River," Jayne said quietly. "I think you captured us."

"I didn't mean to. But I can destroy it, set you all free again." She bit her lip.

"No!" Kaylee said quickly. "You can't!"

"_­Mei-mei_ –"

"River, honey –"

"You mustn't!"

Simon, Hank and Kaylee spoke over each other, their words blending and echoing off the metal walls.

"It's not ours," Freya said, cutting across them. "Whatever River wants to do with it, it's up to her."

The others looked a little shamefaced.

"Sorry," Kaylee muttered. "It's just … ain't never been immortal before." She nodded at the picture. "'Cause that's what this is, ain't it? Immortality."

Simon nodded slowly. "It is."

"And it still isn't ours," Freya repeated.

"Frey's right," Mal added. "Not our choice. But I for one am damn glad I've seen it."

"Me too," Zoe said, stepping forward. "Whatever happens to it, thank you." She studied the picture. "You know, you got him," she said quietly, looking up at the picture of Wash, the blond hair, the twinkling eyes, and that gorram grin he used to get around anyone at all. "And that was his favourite shirt," she added, smiling. "I hated the damn things."

"No you didn't," River whispered.

Zoe looked at her. "No, maybe I didn't. Because they were Wash." She nodded, chuckling at the dinosaur in his hand. "He would have approved." With that she turned, and went back to Hank. "Come on. Let's go and talk someplace."

"Talk?"

"Or something."

His face lit up. "Oh, definitely something," he said, following her up the stairs.

"Us too," Simon said, taking Kaylee's hand. "It's getting late, and some children should be in bed."

"Do we have to?" Bethany asked, not taking her eyes off the picture. "Can't I stay and play?"

"No. Not tonight."

Bethie sighed. "All right." She reached up and grasped her father's fingers. "'Night."

They walked out of the cargo bay, the little girl glancing back all the time at her other self.

"Do you really want to destroy it?" Freya asked, a shiver running down her spine from the way her canvas counterpart was looking at her.

"I … I don't know." She looked into Freya's face. "What do you think I should do?"

Freya put her free arm around the young woman. "_Zi nu_, like Mal says, it's yours to do with as you wish, but it's art, too. And no matter what happens in the future, here is the proof that we were a family. Lifesize and real."

River hugged her, and smiled brilliantly. "Then I know what to do."

"Good." Mal moved over. "Simon was right. Time a little one was in bed." He tickled Jesse under her chin where her head lay on Freya's shoulder, her eyes closing.

"Daddy?" Ethan tugged at his pants leg.

"What is it, big feller?" Mal asked, picking him up and hitching him onto his hip.

"Can we paint tomorrow?" the little boy asked, looking into Mal's face.

"I think permaybehaps we can," his father agreed. "What do you want to paint?"

"Mama."

Freya smiled. "That would be nice."

"And Jesse."

"Even nicer."

"Come on then," Mal said, leading them up the stairs. "I think an early night ain't gonna do any of us much harm." He looked over his shoulder. "You gonna be okay, River?"

"I have Jayne," she said, leaning against the mercenary's bulk.

"Then I'll just say goodnight."

"'Night." She waved tiredly at the small family as they disappeared through the doorway, then turned to Jayne.

"So? What're you gonna do with it?" he asked.

"Freya's right. I can't destroy it. But it needs to be safe." She looked around, then back into his blue eyes. "Help me."

"Always."

Between them they took the picture down, laying it carefully on the floor, before starting at one side and rolling it up.

"One of the sheets," River ordered. "One of the pink ones."

Jayne grinned. "That where Kaylee put –"

"Yes. One of those."

He dragged it out of the pile and between them they rolled the canvas up into it. Jayne did something complicated with the ends, and the sheet suddenly encompassed the entire roll, with no edges showing.

"Now what?" he asked.

For answer she went to the rear of the cargo bay, into the corner by the armoury door. Leaning on the wall, she pressed a point high up. There was a click and the wall moved inwards. "In here," she said.

Jayne was surprised. "Mal know about this one?"

"No," she admitted. "Not this nor the one in the common area."

The big man laughed. "Thought he knew all there was to know about this boat."

"Not quite." She walked over to the roll. "Please?"

"Course." Bending down, he picked up the sheet-covered canvas, his muscles flexing as he carried its unruly weight over to the hidey-hole. It was just big enough to slide the roll inside, standing on its end. "Now what?"

River reached up, pressed the same spot, and the wall slid back into place. "Now Serenity looks after it for us. Like she looks after the _real_ us."

"She surely does."

"And maybe some day in the future someone will find it, see what we were like. Remember us. That's true immortality."

"Even for the likes of me?"

"Even you." She studied her hands critically. "I think I need cleaning up. Paint," she added, holding them out so he could see.

"Yeah, you're a mite untidy." He reached up and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You got some up here too."

"Help me?" she asked, her eyes lifting to his face, dark with amusement and love.

"Always," he growled, grinning as they ran up the stairs towards their shuttle, following her inside.


End file.
